In the process of shipping an item from one location to another, a protective packaging material is typically placed in the shipping case, or box, to fill any voids and/or to cushion the item during the shipping process. Some conventional commonly used protective packaging materials are plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. These plastic materials are usually discharged from dispensers integrated into packaging systems. In many packaging systems the set-up may allow, or even demand, horizontal dispersement of the plastic protective material. In other packaging systems, vertical dispersement of the protective material may be necessary. The plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack and the dispensers of this plastic material have, for the most part, been compatible with a variety of packaging systems.
Despite this wide range of compatibility, conventional plastic protective materials are not without disadvantages. For example, one drawback of plastic bubble film is that it usually includes a polyvinylidene chloride coating. This coating prevents the plastic film from being safely incinerated, which sometimes creates disposal difficulties. Additionally, both the plastic foam peanuts and the plastic bubble pack have a tendency to generate a charge of static electricity attracting dust from the surrounding packaging site. Also, these plastic materials sometimes themselves produce a significant amount of packaging "lint". These dust and lint particles are generally undesirable and may even be destructive to sensitive merchandise such as electronic or medical equipment.
However, perhaps the most serious drawback of plastic bubble wrap and/or plastic foam peanuts is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, these plastic packaging materials are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet's already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
These and other disadvantages of conventional plastic packaging materials have made paper protective packaging material a very popular alterative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable; making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious industries. Additionally, paper may be safely incinerated by the recipients of the products. Furthermore, paper protective packaging material is perfect for particle-sensitive merchandise, as its clean dust-free surface is resistant to static cling.
While paper in sheet form could possibly be used as a protective packaging material, it is usually preferable to convert the sheets of paper into a relatively low density pad-like cushioning dunnage product. This conversion may be accomplished by a cushioning conversion machine, such as that disclosed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 07/840,306; 07/840,306; 07/712,203 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,889); and 07/592,572. (These applications are all assigned to the assignee of the present application.) Such a cushioning conversion machine converts sheet-like stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into cut sections of a relatively low density pad-like cushioning product. A thirty-inch roll of three-ply thirty pound kraft paper, which is approximately 450 feet long, will weigh about 35 pounds and will provide cushioning equal to approximately four fifteen cubic foot bags of plastic foam peanuts while at the same time requiring less than one-thirtieth the storage space.
The machine includes a stock supply assembly, a forming assembly, a pulling/connecting assembly a cutting assembly, and a post-cutting constraining assembly, all of which are mounted on a machine frame. The machine frame includes a base plate, a first end plate which extends generally perpendicular from the upstream end of the end plate, and a second end plate which extends generally perpendicular from the downstream end of the base plate. The frame base plate and the two frame end plates together form a "C" shaped structure whereby one side of the frame base plate is a smooth uninterrupted surface. Preferably, the frame end plates are approximately 34 inches wide and approximately 12 inches tall.
The present invention provides a dispensing table on which a cushioning conversion machine may be mounted. During operation of the machine, the cushioning product will be deposited on the work platform. In this manner, a worker may conveniently place the cut section in a shipping case, or box, to fill any voids and/or to cushion an item during the shipping process.
More particularly, the present invention provides, in combination, a dispensing table and a cushioning conversion machine. The dispensing table includes a substantially horizontal work platform. The cushioning conversion machine includes conversion assemblies which convert sheet-like stock material into a cushioning product and which are mounted on the machine's frame. The cushioning conversion machine is mounted to the table in such a manner that the cushioning product is deposited on the work platform during operation of the machine. The height of the work platform is preferably between two and five feet and, more preferably, approximately three feet.
In one embodiment of the invention, the cushioning conversion machine is mounted to the table in a substantially horizontal orientation. In other words, an axis from the upstream end to the downstream end of the machine's frame is substantially horizontal. In this embodiment, the cushioning conversion machine is mounted below the work platform, and the final outlet of the machine, through which the cushioning product emerges, is aligned with an opening in the work platform. In the preferred form of this embodiment, the exit opening of the post-cutting constraining assembly is the final outlet of the machine. Additionally, the overall geometry of the post-cutting constraining assembly approximates a 90.degree. arc and the exit opening is positioned in a generally horizontal plane.
In another embodiment of the invention, the machine is mounted to the table in a substantially vertical orientation and a downstream portion of the cushioning conversion machine extends through an opening in the work platform. In the preferred form of this embodiment, a deflector is mounted adjacent the exit opening of the post-cutting constraining assembly which encourages the cut section to be deposited on the appropriate portion of the work platform. Additionally, a separate stock supply cart, instead of the machine's stock supply assembly, is used to support/dispense the stock material during operation of the machine. Such a stock supply cart would preferably include rod-supporting brackets which are coupled to the cart's support structure and which cradle a support rod for the stock material.
These and other features of the invention are fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following descriptive annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments. However, these embodiments are indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.